Littlest sounds
by Mr overdoes
Summary: A SMALL mistake happend to soundwave leaving him as a sparkling. What will happen now!
1. chapter 1 WHAT HAPPEND?

My first story hope you like it!!!

Please forgive any miss-spelling

(All rights reserve to the people that made transformers!!!)

Chapter one

As soundwave walked down the halls of the nemeses to get to his quarters. He noticed a certain seeker walking while looking at a data pad that didn't look familiar.

As soundwave stared, stars ten noticed this and was rather annoyed at this

" **What is it MUTE?** " Starscream said trying to sound mean. But soundwave knew he was just tired from the beating he gets from Megatron. 

All soundwave did was look away and continue walking away from the seeker.

As he was walking he noticed that he got a com call and he answered it only to get a mad Megatron yelling in his ear, " **Soundwave get to the control room. I have a mission for you and the other to hear"** _great this again._ Soundwave thought.

When soundwave got to the control room he Noticed his other team Decepticons with him.

" **Ah soundwave now that you are hear we may start. As you can see I have called you all hear for a special mission, and that mission is to reach a new relic that may be in some use for the Decepticon army."** As Megatron reached to a desk he put up a map showing where every thing is, but what made the team angry was that is was near a spot we're the Autobots are. " **We are to be leavening in a earth hour and if there are any questions please speak now...** " there was only silence as a answer.

" **No question... good, now decepticons DEPLOY!** "

The moment negation said that all the other quickly left and went on to find the relic.

As the decepticons arrived at there destination, they were quickly attached by the Autobots. As soundwave was trying to locate the relic he finally found it but was tackled to the ground by Ironhide. " **I've been wanting to kick you aft for a while sometime and Maby even see that ugly face of your** " he said as he tried to knock soundwave to the ground. But soundwave was too fast and quickly shocked him, and at that moment he heared a certain Autobot medic yell out " **I got the relic octimus!** ". The second soundwave heared this he got to his feet again and ran towards the relic holding ratchet. Soundwave knew what the Autobot was capable of but he was willing to face it. As soundwave reached ratchet he pulled out his tentacles to try and shock him but ratchet was faster and shot one of the tentacles. Soundwave tried his best till it was just him and ratchet having it in their servos, and they pulled like kids fighting over a toy. One more pull and soundwave was able to knock ratchet to his feet, " **Optimus he has the relic!"** He yelled out to the Autobot leader. But when soundwave tried to turn around that when Optimus pushed pass megatron and arcee jumped over skyward, both heading to soundwave but then the relic in soundwave servos made a weird noise and shot a light blue beam out and went up in the air. All the decepticons and autobots stoped their fighting to see what happed, the strange light went up and went down to the nearest cybertronian which happened to be soundwave. The light covered him and people had to cover their optics from the brightness, then... **BOOM!!!**

The light was gone and so was soundwave, all the fighters were shocked at what they found. Instead of the giant dark blue and purple decepticon. There was a tiny skinny sparkling version of the communication officer. Every body scared in shock and horror at the sight of this

 **"S..S...SOUNDWAVE!?!?"** Megatrong yelled, " **what happened to him?** " Ratchet asked. " **Quickly grab the relic!"** Starscream yelled out " **no way I'm grabbing that thing!?** " Thundercracker said stepping back

All the decepticons were scared and afraid to touch it but the Autobots weren't. Arcee quickly picked it up and ran off with it, " **Autobots fall back to base!** " Optimus yelled out. All the Autobots ran off while the decepticons were still looking at soundwave who at the moment was sitting quietly not moving but clearly scared and shocked about this. But all the silence was broken when by knockout asking " **soundwave? Do..do you remember everything?** " He said with shock in ihis voice. All he got for a answer was a and very slow nod by soundwave and after that they were even more shocked by noticing that soundwave was actually shaking in fear.

I hope you all like it and if you do I'll be making new chapters but I'll need help on ideas!!!

This is my first story and I hope to make more !


	2. Chapter 2 To small to command

Hey I'm glad I can make another chapter and I really hope people like it but anyways enjoy

So far it's been a earth day on the nemesis since soundwave was changed. And the others still couldn't believe what happened and how he is now. As soundwave was in megatrons throne room, he sat quietly on the floor but still shaking from fear. No wonder humans were afraid of the decepticons, they were HUGE and horrifying to him. As soundwave was sitting megatron was still trying to figure out what happened and tried to think of a way to reverse it. But his thoughts were disturbed by knockout entering the room, " **I'm here to take soundwave to my med bay"** he said as he walked towards soundwave who at the moment was trying to keep calm. " **What for?"** Megatron asked slightly angry, _To help me get to normal!_ Soundwave thought. **" well to try and figure out to change him back of course"** knockout said, he reached down and picked up the scared little 3rd in command and began walking his way to the med bay. 

As he was walking soundwave noticed many decepticons on the way, and seeing that, he was beginning to feel embarrassed and weak which just made it worst due to the fact that he was surrounded by giant scary mechs.

Knockout began to notice this and was wondering what's was wrong until he noticed something about soundwaves visor. There was a little latch on the side and when he poked at it, it unlatched from the visor. This meant that knockout was able to get the visor off and see his face for one! Knowing this he went to the other ones and began to unlatch them all, _what is he doing?!?_ Soundwave thought until he finally new. His visor fell off exposing his infant face, and when knockout saw it he was shocked to see that soundwave was crying Soundwavejustbegan _to_ sob _as his_ facewasfinally _seen and what's_ worst _was that many other_ decepticons _and vehicons got to_ see _his_ face too. _At_ this moment soundwave _was_ sobbing even louder _at this, and_ knockout knew _he_ _act_ fast _. So he_ lifted soundwave _to his_ neck and began patting his back as he walked. Although this helped soundwave feel better, he still felt weak about this. but couldn't fight the urge to snuggle deeper.

As knockout made his was in to the room he set down the sparkling on the berth and went on to a console to start his test. While knockout was typing soundwave was tying to calm down until he was just sniffling, when knockout turned around he looked down at the sparkling TIC and said " **let's begin shal we"** In a way that made soundwave scared.

" **Well since we know you have all of your memory data still I don't need to ask you that. Now I need to know if you can transform"**

A few earth hours went by and megatron still had no words from knockout, and decided he might pay a visit. But he was disturbed by knockout entering his throne room, " **My lord I have made a data pad with all information on soundwave and his condition** " " **very well. Good work knockout now give me the data pad now** " it didn't take a second for knockout to hand him the pad. " **What of soundwave my lord?** " Knockout ask feeling a bit uneasy. " **I will tell you soon, for now keep a eye on him** " " **very well lord** " at that knockout made his way out the throne room to the med bay again. But as he walked he noticed the door to the room was opened and he walked in to see breakdown staring down at a now sleeping soundwave. As breakdown noticed knockout he finally acknowledged him, " **so he really is a sparkling?** " Said breakdown not moving his optics away from the sight. " **Yes and let's pray to the allspark that he will be changed back** " knockout didn't notice this when he walked in but as soundwave was sleeping he also had his thumb in his mouth while making some small suckling noises. _I have to admit it but soundwave is pretty cute in this form..._ knouckout thought for a bit.

As knockout talked to breakdown for a bit, he got a call on his com link. **"Knockout please report to me this instant"** megatron said sounding angry **"yes my lord"** knockout replied to megatron. As he made his way to the throne room he was greeted by megatron looking right at him, " **I've read the data pad, and I see your not capable of turning soundwave back to normal"** megatron said in a a raspy voice " **I apologize my lord but this is something I don't fully understand what's happened to him" "is it because your not skilled enough? Hmm?"** Megatron said clench his first making knockout more nervous. " **No my lord it's because what's happened to him is ancient. He might have to age all over again." "Will he lose his memory as that happens?"** Megatron said getting more angry " **no my lord he will not but it seems that he has some instincts like a sparkling" " so he will be crying and sucking his thumb all the time but still be my third in command!" "No my lord... well...Maby but he wil-"** knockout was cut off My the yell of megatron. " **THEN GET RID OF HIM NOW!" "wh..what?"**

 **"Get rid of him! he has no more use to us if you can't change him back. Kill him or throw him out in the woods of this Primus for saken planet!!"** Megatron yelled at the top of his lungs so much that he woke soundwave.

" **But my lord he'll die out ther-" "THATS AN ORDER"**

 _What_ _what are they talking about?_ Soundwavethought _as He_ tried _to_ sitright _in_ theberth **y..yes my lord, as you wish"** at that knockout walked out the room and headed toward the med bay. As knockout walked he had nothing in his mind, no thoughts, no ideas, no plans just silence until he reached the room where soundwave was sitting. He looked up at him and was seen by soundwave who was still looking sad. He walked up to him and lifted himup and was taking him to the exit to the nemesis. _What the slag is he doing!?_ Soundwave said to himself, knock out finally got to the exit room and got the door open... and now he had to toss the sparkling soundwave in the wild. 

_I can't do this... I... I just can't_ knockout thought, he looked down at the TIC and it's when it hit him. _But he has caused me some damage when he was fully grown. Like when he took my job for me and got megatron mad and he beat me for nothing! I hated him for that... for everything._ Knockout looked at soundwave once more and soundwave knew what was happening. " **I'm sorry soundwave but I have a job to do"** with that he let the sparkling fall into the forest of earth.

I wanna make a shout out to **Moore98Luke** for being my first follower ever!!!

Thank you so much Luke for likeing my story :)

I will be posting another story soon 

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 SOUNDWAVE!

Helloooooo. Sorry it took me so long to make another chapter, but I was making a new story called mechlings. It's when all the mechs get turned into Sparklings! But anyway here's a new chapter 

So please do. Review!!!

As soundwave felt the grasp between knockout and himself let go, he knew he was falling to the land below him. And soon he felt the hard serface of the earth on his back but it was a softer landing because he just so happened to land in a bush. But still, that wasn't soft enough to make him not cry. As soundwave sat up as he continued to cry his optics out he, he noticed what the humans call streets.

As soundwave crawled toward the streets he was almost hit by a speeding car. _Forget that way_ soundwave thought, as soundwave looked up at the sky he noticed that the nemesis speed off to another direction. He felt betrayed by his allies for what they did. And now he knows he may never be able to change back to normal, and what's worst is that he's stuck in the on earth... or so he thought...

Nearby he heard the words of someone he didn't want to see, **"it's clear ratchet. The ship is gone"** Optimus said near by soundwave. _No no no no no, there no way!?_ Soundwave thought to himself. But all the fear of the wild and his enemies, he couldn't help him self but the sparkling instincts took over... soundwave began to cry his optics out. **"What the drag Is that"** arcee said as she began to walk over to the crying. **"Soundwave!?"** Optimus yelled out as he was shocked by what he saw before him.

Arcee was shocked to but over cane this and walked up to the sparkling. **"Hey. Hey, it's alright I'm here"** she said as the went over to soundwave and tried to pick him up. But was stopped when soundwave cried even louder then before. But this didn't stop her, she lifted the TIC up, brought him to her chest and began patting his back, **"it's okay I'm here soundwave... no need to cry"** acree said while she turned to Optimus giving him a signal to call ratchet. **"Umm...ratchet, bring a ground bridge near us... we have a visitor"**

 **Omega one: Autobot base.**

 **"How in Primus did he end up here!?"** Ratchet yelled out as he was staring at a now sleeping soundwave in arcee a arms.

" **We don't know. We were trying to find out what the decepticon signal was and it ended up being the nemesis flying over. The POOF... there was a crying soundwave behind some bushes!"** Arcee explained to rather who was scanning soundwave in her arms. " **But what's important is what we do with him now"** Optimus said as he entered the med bay. **"Well we can't throw him back outside, and we can't give him back to the decepticons"** Arcee said while shifting soundwave in her arms. " **She's right he's too important to us. He has valuable information"** ratchet said, " **but what do we do with him in the mean time"** arcee said while trying to sit down without waking up the little TIC. **"Well he certainly can't be out prisoner!"** Ratchet said as he typed on a data pad. " **Soundwave will be our guest and will not be harmed by anyone!"** Optimus said. " **I'll go inform everyone about our little GUEST"** Ratcht said walking out of the med bay.

It took no more then ten cycles until Optimus and arcee heard the other Autobots and the holders to scream out **"What!?"** Or yell out in laughter. And all the noise made soundwave wake up in arcee a arms only to realize where he is, and then the crying starts. **"It's okay soundwave your safe. There is nothing wrong"** arcee said as she patted his back. And at first he was getting a little calm by this... until the med bay door opened and the Autobots and kids ran in. " **Oh my Primus he was telling the truth!"** Bulkhead said as he bent down optic level with soundwave, only to get loud crying for an answer. **"Wow he so small!"** Raf said as he look at soundwave, **"and sooo cute!!!!"** Miko yelled out trying to get a good photo of the little TIC.

 _This is going to be a long day_ arcee thought,

Well ther you have it. Part three.

Sorry for the late chapter... I had a busy week

But anyways hope you like it and

Please do. REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4 accidents happens

Hey I'm glad I can make another chapter to this and I hope you people like it. Bye

 **The next day: Omega one: Autobots base**

 **"Wait so your telling me that soundwave turned into this and you found him in the woods after the nemesis left?"** Ironhide asked from a door way, " **yes, you were there when he changed like this"** ratchet told him looking down at soundwave who was curled into arcee a arms trying to hide. " **Wow... what's wrong with him?"** Bulkhead said crouching down to the sparkling only to get a cry of fear from the sparkling. " **I don't know but he's really afraid of almost all of us... except for arcee"** ratchet said, " **do you think he remembers everything?"** Optimus asked eyeing the little TIC. **"I still don't know but I'll run some test-"** ratchet was cut off the second he said test by soundwave who was shaking even more in arcee a hold.

" **Wow... not many sparkling his age should even know what a test means... unless he remembers everything!?"** Bulkhead said walking up to the sparkling. " **Yeah he's right how would he know yet..."** ironhide said also walking up to the sparkling. " **So he does remember... but he is weak now and scarred"** Optimus said walking over to the sparkling who was beginning to cry. " **Sooo... we make him a prisoners!"** Bulkhead said, " **no! Are you crazy"** arcee yelled out scarring soundwave even more. " **well then what do we do?"** Iron asked, " **like I said the other day,** **he shal Be our guest"** Optimus said walking out of the room.

Soundwave was too scarred to listen to anything, he just wanted to disappear or go back to the way things were before. All he could do was just stay in arcee a grasp and be embarrassed. He was weak and scarred, he couldn't fight back for anything. " **So what?... he's not an enemy anymore now?"** Bulkhead asked Optimus, " **we'll see"**

" **Well is Time to pick up the kids so let's go"** bulkhead said while leaving the room with bumblebee. " **Yeah. He's right"** arcee said standing up, " **Well I can't take you with me so you'll have to stay with ratchet."** She said looking down at soundwave in her arms. She pulled him off her and was about to hand him to ratchet, but was stopped when soundwave tried to pull himself back on to arcees chest. " **Wow? Sorry soundwave but I have to go"** she said giving one final tug of her and handed him to ratchet. She then turned around and left the room that was beginning to fill up with crying.

 _Wow? Soundwave has all his memories... but why does he still act like this?_ Arcee thought to herself. She made her way to the exit of the base and began to leave with Bulkhead and bumblebee.

Soundwave was sat down onto a medical berth because all the crying and squirming he's done to ratchet. He was afraid now that he was alone with two other mechs that are know to be stronger then the others. He didn't know what to do other then cry and shake from fear. He wanted to be with arcee again. " **Oh my primus... soundwave stop your crying!"** Ratchet said aloud to the sparkling. All soundwave did was continued to cry until the medbay door opened and ironhide entered. " **Thought he might want this"** he said pulling out a bottle of energon and handing it to soundwave. He took the bottle in his hands and put the nipple of the bottle to his mouth and began to suckle. Although soundwave didn't like the idea of having to drink out of a bottle now, he did love the way it tasted and felt." **how did you know that would make him stop crying?"** Ratchet asked as he stared at soundwave who stopped crying. " **Well before the war happened I used to take care of some sparklings back then and before I let cyberton, I stashed some things with me like these bottles"** ironhide said leaving the room.

As soundwave was suckleing onto the bottle, he began to feel sleepy and decided to lay back down into the berth holding the bottle in the other Arm. And soon began to drift off into sleep.

As the time went by for soundwave as he slept. He was suddenly woken up by him being lifted off the he berth and into someone's arms, but he soon started to hear arcees voice talking and he didn't mind being carried by her. That was until he started hearing other voices, and he re lized it was Thoses kids

" **Oh my god! He's soooo cute!!. I thought I was dreaming yesterday!!"** He heard the girl named miko yell out also hearing the sound of a picture being taken. " **Wow? So can you tell me how did he get like this now?"** The boy named raf asked looking up at arcee. " **A relic did something and then poof... a baby soundwave"** Bulkhead said.

Soundwave began to become more and now awear of what was happening. And he began to fell scarred and embarrassed about this. " **Ill run some test on him and see what I can do"** ratchet said walking into the med bay with Optimus and ironhide. And that just made hinge worst, now soundwave was incredibly scarred and embarrassed about all this. But all the fear and the emerging he drank before soon made him want to kill himself. A low small hissing noise was heard by every one in the room, then all turned eyes and optics toward soundwave, who at the moment just had a oil leak.

" **Did he just pee himself!?"** Jack said aloud.

" **Wow soundwave just sprung an oil leak!?"** Bulkhead said while bumblebee and ironhide was laughing their head off. Soundwave just began to cry and wail his optics out as he was lefties off of arcee and taken away to be cleaned

Soundwave sat on a counter near a tub of water which arcee was preparing for him. All soundwave did was continue to cry from shear embarrassment. " **It's okay soundwave, it's okay. Accidents happen all the time"** she said lifting him into the tub. " **We won't judge you for who you are now"**

Well their you have it. Another day, another chapters. Hope you guys like it and thank you fo still reading 

But please do, REVIEW!!!


	5. Chp 5 A MISSION

Hey guys I'm glad I can make another chapter and this one and the next one will be a thanks giving special. But anyways

Please do, REVIEW!!!

 **Omega one; Autobots base**

Soundwave was beyond embarrassed about everything. From crying in front of his enemies to haveing a oil leak.

He did want to leave arcees room, he wanted to stay there forever, but he knew he couldn't hide forever. " **It's okay soundwave, it's alright"** arcee said patting soundwaves back as he was still crying form what happened earlier. **"I understand what happened and why"** she said. _no you don't! You have no idea!_ Soundwave thought. Soundwave knew that he went out into the open with the other he would surely be made fun of, and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

" **Well let's go outside a bit so nice we've been in the room for a bit"** arcee said standing up while picking up soundwave, and as soon as she went to open up her door she was stopped by soundwave whining and trying to get down. " **What's wrong? Did you want to walk or something?"** She asked, but soon began to realize what he really wanted. " **Wait why don't you want to go outside?"** She asked

She decided to just put soundwave on her floor so he could crawl around, but she didn't really know for sure if soundwave really did remember everything. She had to ask, no she Needed to ask. " **Soundwave"** she said marking the little mech turn to her, " **I really need to know if you DO remember every thing..."** she asked making the TIC look away in embarrassment, she waited for an answer. A nod was all she got.

Arcee knew that soundwave was beginning to get hungry form the noises he made as she worked on data pads.

She later decided to leave the room to get some Energon for the sparkling. As she left the room soundwave knew that he could just do nothing and starve. Or he could look at some of the Autobots work and Maby get some of the plans from the Autobots. But then again, what if he was caught... what would they do to him? Will they throw him out? Or kill him!?

As arcee made her way she could hear the others still talking about what happened earlier. But what got her most mad was that Bulkhead and bumblebee were still laughing hard. " **How can you laugh at something like that?"** Arcee asked, " **common! It's soundwave we're talking about here!"** Bulkhead laughed out. / **yeah and he kinda deserves it too!/** bumblebee beeped falling to his side. " **But he's different now!"** Arcee yelled walking out of the room.

She made her way over to a storage room to grab her and soundwave some Energon, But was stopped when Optimus entered the room. " **Arcee. I have to ask you something", "what do you need sir?"** She asked walking towards him, " **I want to know why... why are you so attached to soundwave now?"** Arcee was stunned by this. But yeah she watches him and takes care of him now, but she didn't really think she was really ATTACHED to him. " **I...I don't really know sir... I... I just don't like to see a sparkling like that, even if it is a decepticon now..."** she said looking down at the Energon in her servos. " **So you wish to care for him now because what he is now?"** Optimus asked. All arcee did was nod for an answer

Soundwave didn't know what he should do now, he was alone and could leave the room, or he could stay and do nothing. But was he was startled when arcee walking into the room holding Energon. Then soundwaves mind went immediately to the food. " **Hey there, you must be hungry huh"** arcee said picking him up and placing him on the berth. She gently pulled the cube to his mouth, but was completely surprised when she saw how he went for the drink fast.

As time went bye it was just arcee talking to soundwave about non important things about earthy. But she was cut off bye Optimus knocking on her door. " **Arcee we have a decepticon attack and you are needed"** Optimus said through he door, " **wait... what about soundwave!"** She said sticking her head out of the doorway. " **We don't know what we leave in an hour"** at that, Optimus walked away.

" **Great... what now!"**

 **Hey I'm sorry about the wai and the short chapter but I'm having family problems and hope you can forgive me.**

 **But what I wanted to say was that if you guys have ANY ideas for the story. Your more then welcome to tell me. Because I'm afraid I might run out of ideas.**

 **Anyways see you in the next chapter and**

 **Please do, REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chp 6 June

Hey guys I'm sorry about the late chapter but i hope you guys like it. And if you have any ideas for the story then leave a review by anyways...

Please do, REVIEW!!!

/ **omega one Autobots base/**

" **We can't leave soundwave here alone with the children! He might do something!"** Bulkhead protested, " **and we can't bring him on the battle"** Ratchet said. The Autobots didn't have a good idea on what to do with soundwave, but then a thought came to jacks mind. " **My mom can watch him"**

 **"You mean June watching soundwave?"** Ratchet asked and getting a whirl from bee.

" **Yeah why not! She loves kids doesn't she?"** Miko told them and getting a nod from raf. " **I guess so but if anything happens just call okay?"** Optimus told jack as the other Autobots went through a ground bridge. " **Yeah we'll be fine"** miko yelled and getting a nod from Optimus as he left.

Now it was just the kids and arcee, " **well I better get him then..."** arcee said walking toward her room. She entered and saw soundwave just sitting on the floor twiddling his thumbs. " **Hey there sounds"** arcee said trying to act friendly only to get soundwave to look up at her and begin to want to be lifted. **" a little clingy aren't you?"** _She said lifting him up. " **I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to leave you here at the base with june, jacks mother as I go on a mission..."** arcee told him only to get a whimper from the little TIC. " **I know, I know... but it's gonna be fine"** she told him " **I'll be back soon I swear"** she began to walk out of her room only to be stopped by soundwave beginning to cry. " **What's wrong?"** She asked. Soundwave pointed at himself and then to the room where he had an oil leak, and the to the room where the kids were. " **What? The kids?.. oh... your afraid they'll make fun of you."** She said to soundwave who nodded in reply. " **Fine, I have an idea."** She stood still a bit and then looked around the corner where the kids were._

Raf got a message on his laptop from arcee saying, ~I'm _bringing soundwave our right now. He's scared and thinks you laugh at him about having an oil leak. Don't make him sad or cry -arcee~_

When arcee looked around the corner she saw miko, jack and raf reading the message. They looked up and at the corner and nodded to arcee. _Okay let's do this_ arcee thought walking into the room. " **Hey there sound!"** Miko said waving at him, only to get him to snuggle his head into arcees shoulder.

" **So uhh... when is June coming?"** Arcee asked. " **She's at the entrance going through security right now"** jack told her as he changed the channel on the tv. " **Ok good. They need me out their now"** arcee said looking at the ground bridge behind her. " **Ok sound. I need you to be good okay?"** Arcee told him as she set him down on the floor. Soundwave was beginning to get upset and was now getting scared by my this. " **I'm sorry soundwave I'll be back soon"** arcee said as she went through the ground bridge and closing it.

" **So what now?"** Jack said looking at soundwave who was trying to cover his face. A loud noise could be heard and knowing it was June getting to the base, jack and miko got up and went to greet her. But they new they would have to explain everything. " **Hey mom!"** Jack said " **Jack! There you are"** she said giving him a hug and kiss. " **And hey there miko!"** June gave miko a hug andwasbegging to walk over to the other room but was stoped **. "Jack? What's wrong?"** Sheasked **"it's about the baby or kid or what ever"** hetoldher **. "Yeah I'm suppose to watch him aren't I?" "Yeah But the thing is... the kid isn't human..."** jack said to her June had an expression of uncertainty **. "What?"** Shesaid **. "It a Cybertronian... Like arcee and Optimus and the rest..."** hesaid **. "Wait so a baby robot?" "Its called a sparkling..."** jack told her. He could tell she didn't under stand but tried to. **"So is it like someone's son or something... oh my god did arcee have a baby!"** June screamed in excitement **. "No mom... she didn't have a baby... the kid... the kid is soundwave..."** he finally told her. **"Wait... is soundwave the one with the girl legs?"** June asked and got a Laugh from miko and jack. " **No june! That's Starscream!"** Miko laughed out. " **Mom, soundwave is the one who chased us** **in the museum. You know... the faceless one and the tentacles..."** jack said. " **Oh yeah no I remember... wait isn't he like the most dangerous besides megatron... and how did you get his kid!?"** June asked, she was pulled by jack into the other room where soundwave was sitting. " **Wow his son looks just like him... but with a face?"** June said. " **Mom... this is soundwave..."**

Dun dun duuuun

Yes next chapter is babysitter june or what ever. So yeah... I hope you like it and please don't mind the short chapter but I'm getting late on some stuff. So yeah. But anyways 

Please do, REVIEW!!!

P.s. if you have ANY ideas for the story please do tell me... I will 75/100% most likely use them!


	7. Chp7 babysitter

Hey guys I'm glad I can make another chapter and stuff so yeah... anyways!

Please do, REVIEW!!!

 **/omega one Autobots base/**

June didn't know what to say or even think. They keep saying that the sparkling IS soundwave but that's impossible... right?

" **What... do you mean this is soundwave?"** June asked not taking her eyes off of the baby sparkling. " **Mom this is soundwave"** jack told her again more stern and serious. " **But... but that's impossible!? How did that even happen!?"** She asked walking up to the little decepticon who was beginning to become scared. " **All Optimus told us was that soundwave grabbed a relic from ratchet and some how activated the thing-"** " **and turned him into this cute little guy!"** Miko cut jack off saying that. " **Wait so this isn't his son... but soundwave himself?"** June asked another question. " **I'll just tell you everything in the other room. Raf, miko watch him"** jack said pointing to soundwave as he and his mom walked into another room.

/ **an hour later/**

June and jack soon came back into the room and June still had a shocked face on. " **are you ok ms. Darby?"** Raf asked looking up from his laptop. " **Umm... Yeah, I'm fine... I think?"** She said looking unsure about the sparkling. Soundwave was still shy to every one still but arcee. He was stilll scared. About all this. And now him being with humans made him more! All he did the whole time was sit at the corner of the humans called a couch. He was looking down trying to cover his faceplate with his servos. What made him uneasy was he heard footsteps come towards him now. " **So your soundwave huh?"** June asked looking down at soundwave who looked away. " **So how am I suppose to watch him when I don't know anything about "sparkling""** June asked turning around looking at jack and miko. " **Well Ratchet did say that sparklings are a lot like babies here but sparklings eat and drink Energon instead"** miko said. June just nodded as a response. She though to herself about the sparkling, if it was like a normal baby then surly it would like some old games she and jack played when he was younger!

She sat down next to the sparkling and she noticed that it was still small even when she sat down on the floor. She tried not to pay any more attention to that as she to lift her hands to her face and sheild them. This got the attention from soundwave who poked an optic out from his servos. _What is she doing?_ **Soundwave thought. And he was surprised when she quickly uncovered her face yelling out SUPRISE. And she covered her face again. And although soundwave was still hiding from her, he was rather interested to in what she did. "Peek-a-boo!!"** She yelled out showing her face again and then covering it again. Soundwave was again taken by suprise and even more so when he giggled. The kids were shock

When they heard the giggles from the suppose emotionless con. " **Peek-a-boo!!"** June said once more uncovering her face. This time that one really got soundwave because he wasn't covering his face and trying to hide anymore. Now he was laughing and smiling at what the human did. She covered her face once more and quickly incorrred it faster and said it again. " **Peek-a-boo!!".** Soundwave was giggling and laughing hard and tried to think of what's happening. _Why am I doing this!?_ He thought _why would I be laughing at this!? It's not even that good!?_ His adult side was trying to fight it but his sparkling side was over taking him now. June quickly jumped up to soundwave and was now tickling him her hardest. At this point soundwave was beyond tying to fight back but was now trying to enjoy this moment.

 **Omega one Autobots base: 1 hour later**

" **I can't believe soundwave is like this now?!"** Miko said watching June feed soundwave the Energon. " **Yeah?! It's hard to believe that my mom is bonding with soundwave and how he is having fun?!"** Jack said walking up to raf and miko " **I didn't even think he was able to do that"** raf said walking out of the room to get a a snack

" **Well were gonna have to see how long this last"**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to post this but I had school work.**

 **But the good thing is that tomorrow is gonna be the last day of school before winter break!!! So mabey more chapters!!!!**

 **Anyways. As always**

 **Please do, REVIEW!!!**

 **P.s if you have any ideas for the story ANY, I would gladly take them if you want!!!**


	8. Sorry guys!

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I am not gonna post for the rest of the week! The reason is because my iPod (which I use to write with at the moment)** **just cracked!!! I'm sooo sorry about this but I'll see if I can get it back quicker and I might use something else to write with!!**

 **But anyways please don't hate me for this and I'm sorry**

 **No more chapters for this story and my other one!**

 **I'll see you soon guys and I'll make a good come back too!**


	9. Chp 8 Open up more!

**Hey guys I back for another chapter. I'm sorry you guys had to wait like a week for this but my iPod broke and it's the only thing I use to write this stuff, but anyways I'm making his chapter a bit linger for you!! But anyways...**

 **Please do, REVIEW!!! ( you don't now how long I've wanted to write that!!)**

 **Omega one Autobot base:**

Soundwave was having the time of his life with June. He hasn't had fun in his life! But he didn't care because of June, heck he didn't want it to end all the fun now. But that was until he began to become tired and a bit slow.

June began to notice soundwave rubbing his eye a bit and yawned at one point, " **maybe it's time to have a nap for you sleepy head"** June giggled as she stood up. She didn't really know where to put soundwave down for a nap but just decided that maybe th couch was good enough.

Soundwave gave in and came to a corner near a wall and layed there and closed his optics while beginning to fall into recharge. While he did that June noticed this and left the room to get some blankets for the sparkling. Jack, miko and raf were very surprised of how soundwave was know. Before jack thought that soundwave turned himself into this so he could be taken in by the Autobots and steal info, but that turned out to be wrong... maybe...

 **Aboard** **the nemesis:**

A Day so far has passed by without soundwave, the nemesis became a total wreck in that time. It was taking far more vehicons to fly the ship, decode relics and check the systems settings. " **Knockout report now!"** Megatron yelled out to his medic, who came in swiftly. " **Yes Lord Megatron!",** megatron became restless to find a way to make things better in the ship. So far they almost ran out of Energon and were now starving. " **Where is the next Energon mine?"** He asked darkly, " **we still haven't got a good chance at it and the relics are still not decoded so far..."** knockout said. Megatron become so mad that he couldn't make any words. He only gestures he servo to leave the room. And knockout did.

When knockout made his way to his med bay he looked up to see the life scanners of all the decepticon officers. Starscream was still beating, megatrons too, dreadwings was dead and so was many other old Comrades. Then he looked to the far corner... soundwaves was still beating...

 **Omega one Autobots base/**

Soundwave was alone at the moment and he new it. He didn't really sense anyone near him or in the room. He didn't need to online his optics to know. But even though he knew physically he was by him self... he didn't feel alone, he felt... company at the auto hit base, Bedford he felt only fear and loneliness but with arcee... arcee felt warm to him and like he has been with her for years and that he was use to her. Now he feels the same way with the base... or maybe the kids?

He finally online his optics. He noticed that no one was around so he decided to do a quick scan of him self to remember how every things is now.

 **Weapon systems: _offline-undeveloped_**

 **Flight system: _offline-undeveloped_**

 **Age: _sparkling years/2_**

 **Visor: _off..._**

He was taken back when he realized that knockout had taken his visor off earlier before. This whole time he always thought he had his visor on! But he didn't really pay to much attention to that. He was mostly surprised by age of what he is now. He thought he might have been young but not too young. The age he was at now was just about the age 2 in human Years!

He tried to pay no more attention to any that now because of a helmache he was getting from thing too much. He continued to look around the room he was alone in at the moment, he tried to stand up but ultimately failed at that so no more walking by himself for now. Then he spotted something from the corner of his optic... it was a machine that the human "raf" used to hack the decepticons and make soundwaves job harder. He tried to remember what it was called, a kneetop? No... oh yeah! A laptop thats what it was.soundwave slowly crawled towards the laptop and started to inspect it. Then, he opened it and was fully taken back by what was on it... loads of Autobots info! Such as base locations and Energon mines!

Well at least that's what soundwave hopes for. Instead all he saw when he opened it was the words in Human language, ENTER PASSWORD

Luckily for soundwave he knew a lot about the human laughing and reading. But he wasn't use to the laptop they use. Just then behind soundwave a door could be heard opening. He knew who it was, why else would they come back here. " **Soundwave!?** " Raf yelled out as he looked at the little sparkling sitting down with his laptop. " **Hey!!"** He yelled out as he took the laptop away. " **What are you trying to do? Make the laptop go into security mode!"** Soundwave was taken back by what he said. At first he thought that raf was think that soundwave was trying to steal information of the Autobots, but instead he was worried about him entering the wrong password too much. " **Ya know you could have just waited till I came back to see my laptop"** was raf talking about showing his laptop to the decepticon most loyal soldier? Raf sat down next to soundwave and opened up the laptop and began typing into it. Maybe soundwave and raf could be... what's the words again?.. Friends?

( **Raf and soundwave becomin Friends was aquastars idea he or she(I don't know..) told me about it and thanks for the idea!!)**

 **Hey guys I'm not dead and I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY**

 **It's just Well I needed some time off a bit. Rah yeah I know I don't write a lot and I stuff but ya see it's funny because my ipod cracks so I couldn't write for a week and the time I got it back a day later the power went out and we had no WiFi for like FOREVER**

 **But please forgive me for not writing so much but I do have some siblings and a house to take care of and I have school too but yeah so**

 **Please do, REVIEW (or not it's up to you)**


	10. im soo sorry

guys plwase forgive me for not post. i totally forgot that i made a account on this and had a story. i was reading this and remember that i owned this. I know it's hard to belive but its true. i just got a new phone and started a youtube channel that is reall small and sucks. but im sorry and i swear i have not gave uo on this stor and will still continue this.

but anyways

please do, REVIEW!!!


	11. ok

**ok so heres the deal. my writing skills have got slightly better than the stories beginning. so i have to decieded to get rid of this one and start over. it will have the same name and the same setting maybe a couple differences but all in all the same. if anyone has any thing to say about this. Please do, REVIEW!!!**


	12. ok (08-05 21:17:37)

**ok so heres the deal. my writing skills have got slightly better than the stories beginning. so i have to decieded to get rid of this one and start over. it will have the same name and the same setting maybe a couple differences but all in all the same. if anyone has any thing to say about this. Please do, REVIEW!!!**


	13. new story

ok so heres the deal. my writing skills have got slightly better than the stories beginning. so i have to decieded to get rid of this one and start over. it will have the same name and the same setting maybe a couple differences but all in all the same. if anyone has any thing to say about this. Please do, REVIEW!!!

 **Btw the new story is out now and has the first chapter its called Littlest sounds REMAKE.**


	14. to the guest that rights in spansih

**im sorry but this one is dead. im stuck on that part and dont know what to do next. ive already written 3 chapter on the nee version of this. please leave this one. im done with it but will continue making the new version call**

littlest sounds REMAKE.

 **i was right this fanfic that your read right now when i was in middle school. im in high school now and im getting my writing better now. please dont be expecting and new chapters from this one. the new one will have a new beginning and a new adventure awaits for it!.** **im sorry that i had to leave this one Guest.**


End file.
